The present application relates generally to the field of leg assemblies for tables, benches, and other products that include a generally horizontal surface (e.g., member, element) to which legs may be coupled. The present application also relates to the field of shelves.
Items such as tables, benches, chairs, platforms, stages, and the like may include a generally horizontal planar surface or member (e.g., a tabletop) that is supported by one or more generally vertical legs. For example, according to one known construction, a table may include a rectangular tabletop supported by four legs positioned at or near each corner of the tabletop. The legs may be coupled to the tabletop in a variety of ways. For example, legs may include features (e.g., tenons, tongues, rabbets, etc.) that are intended to interact with corresponding features of the planar member (e.g., mortises, grooves, rabbets, etc.). These features generally require a high level of skill, and/or precise woodworking equipment to manufacture or machine. In other furniture designs, legs may be coupled to furniture via various fasteners (e.g., biscuits, dowels, screws, bolts, nuts, etc.).
In many configurations, the legs are produced so as to be coupled to one specific planar member. For example, in the case of a table, the legs may have a substantially identical aesthetic finish as the tabletop (e.g., the same wood stain, aesthetic look and feel, etc.), and the coupling members responsible for coupling the legs to the tabletop may be specifically configured for complementary features provided with the tabletop. Coupling members such as bolts and screws may be used to rigidly secure the legs to the tabletop, and may require tools to tighten the relevant components to ensure a relatively secure fit.
It would be advantageous to provide a leg assembly that may be configured for attachment to any of a variety of different types of planar members in interchangeable fashion to allow a user to create custom tables, benches, chairs, platforms, and the like. It would also be advantageous to provide legs that may be relatively easily attached and detached from the planar member so as to allow for relatively simple assembly and disassembly. These and other advantageous features will be apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.